Aeriana Vyridia
MASSIVE, and I mean EXTRAORDINARILY, RIDICULOUSLY MASSIVE WIP!! Summary Aeriana "Aeria" Vyridia is the Female Protagonist of Existence Key, and a vital player in the verse as a whole. Backstory (TBA) Personal Statistics NAME: '''Aeriana Vyridia '''GENDER: Female AGE: '''15 '''HEIGHT: '''5'4" ft '''WEIGHT: 105 Lbs ORIGIN: [[Existence Key|'Existence Key']] SPECIES: '''Half-Viritian, Half-Demon Spirit Demigoddess | Empress of the Endra '''PERSONALITY: '''Aeria is very dark and highly superstitious, but retains a surprisingly strong moral character and a willingness to help others if necessary. '''APPEARANCE: '''She has black, Gothic hair with side swept bangs, red eyes (slanted pupils) with glowing red plasma trailing from them, and pale skin. Her body structure is very feminine and defined, and she wears Gothic attire. (A black Trench Coat, with a traditional Gothic jacket underneath, Black Miniskirt, Red Leggings with horizontal black stripes, Combat Boots). She has an hourglass figure. '''ALIGNMENT: '''Likely '''Chaotic Neutral LIKES: 'Metal Music, Learning, Wildlife, Rocks and Minerals, Dark Clothing, Black and Red, Legends and Mythology, Dragons, Spirits, Relaxing, Soda, Pizza and Video Games. '''DISLIKES: '''Being Annoyed (whatever annoys her can often vary), Tasteless Food, Incompetence, Asteroid Belts, Fog. Extended Appearance Extended Personality Combat Statistics 'TIER: TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA FEATS: '''TBA '''ABILITIES: Can control Wraiths and Spirits, Skilled at Close Combat, Sharp Fangs, Close connection with the Spirit World, Spirit Form enhances her powers and gives her 3 foot long claws, Superheated Plasma Blasts, Emits Plasma Beams from eyes, Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Pressure Exertion (opponents nearby feel great pressure when in battle with her), Shadowbeams, Armageddon Field (opponents feel pressure so great that they may possibly implode), Intangibility, Extreme Regeneration, Terraformation, Soul Manipulation, Can contain her abilities depending on her environment, Telepathy, Immunity to Diseases and Corruption, Power Absorption, Transparent/X-Ray Vision, Cosmokinesis, Infinite Strength with Spirit and Armageddon Forms, Immunity to Dream Manipulation, Attack and Durability Negation via Ancestral Power, Pain Immunity, Illusion Creation and Manipulation, Hallucination Creation and Manipulation, Organ Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, DNA and Cell Manipulation, Forcefield, Willpower Negation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3). Extreme Resistance to all of these techniques. ATTACK POTENCY: 'TBA 'SPEED: Immeasurable '''| at least 'Immeasurable '| at'' least '''Immeasurable '(''much ''higher than before) | '''Irrelevant without Power Focus Gauntlets DURABILITY: '''TBA' 'LIFTING STRENGTH: TBA '''STRIKING STRENGTH: TBA INTELLIGENCE: Supergenius Note: '''I'm watering this version of Aeria down to fit the FC/OC tiering system. Attack Techniques '''Antiexis Scythe: Aeria uses her Scythe to fight her opponents. She attacks by swinging the blades at the enemy, often tearing holes through existence in the process. The phrase "And All Things Will End" is written on the body of the scythe. Pain Aura: With this ability active, Aeria's very presence can cause a large percentage of opponents to feel extreme, utterly unbearable pain when in combat with her. Fear Pressure: Aeria's passive pressure creates an Aura of Fear around her, causing mass paranoia and confusion among most of her opponents. Lower willed foes may be tempted to self-harm and/or commit suicide out of fear. Shadow Tendrils: Using her Umbrakinesis, Aeria manipulates tendrils that can stab and impale most opponents with ease. They have a practically infinite range and can be sent through portals and rifts. Fire Shield: Aeria uses her Pyrokinesis to surround herself in an unquenchable ball of flames, using it as an offensive and defensive weapon. Shadow Armor: Aeria uses her Umbrakinesis to create an impenetrable body armor of unknown origin. Organ Manipulation: Aeria can speed up, slow down, stop, start, rupture, implode, or explode an opponent's organs without moving a muscle. She can also pinpoint a specific organ or group of organs. Bone Manipulation: Aeria targets an opponent's bone structure and manipulates their bone cells in order to splinter, crush, or deform them. Certain bones or groups of bones can be pinpointed. Armageddon Field: Pressure around Aeria increases to an infinite degree -- possibly beyond, causing most opponents to instantly implode. Once enabled, this ability is passive and can casually erase beings from existence on a conceptual level. Common Loadout Antiexis Armor: '''TBA '''Power Focus Gauntlets: '''These gauntlets help Aeria control her power, and focus it to better avail. Without them, she would destroy an untold number of infinite dimensional existences via a massive power surge. '''Double Sided Triple Scythe: '''This is Aeria's most prized possession. It has the ability to completely negate resistances, however extreme, and to shred away any and all analogous concepts. The scythe itself is not made of any known matter, but something else beyond comprehension. Even Aeria herself does not know its composition. Of course, she wouldn't try to dismantle it considering its value to her. If utilized properly, Aeria can use the scythe to erase an opponent's existence on a level far beyond conception. '''Key of Existence: '''TBA '''Weaknesses: Lacking Social Ability, Has a hard time completely trusting most others | Unknown, Possibly None. Keys and Victories DEFEATED: ''' '''Keys: First Appearance | TBA | TBA '''| '''TBA Category:Characters Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Demon Spirit Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Laser Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Gothic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fire Users Category:Extra-Existential Beings Category:Transcendents Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Unknown Tier